


Drinnen

by sillsif



Series: All I Ask Of You (Joker/Crane) [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillsif/pseuds/sillsif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tempt

**Author's Note:**

> You only ever let one person in.

Jonathan sneaked up at night, then he was there, next to the boy who was laying there in front of him, soundly asleep. He stared for a while, his blue eyes flickering swiftly and silently, all this time focused on the thin lips of the other boy. Then he lifted the sleeper’s head in his palms, taking a deep breath, he leant closer, pausing as the other’s breath gently patted his cheek, freezing there, startled as if a deer in the head lights. Then, finally, he leant even closer, letting his lips press lightly upon Jack’s. He gasped softly at the touch - it was not as warm as he expected, but then it was nonetheless stimulating - thrilled by the heat that rushed up his head merely because of this brief body contact.

As he moved away from the soft touch, his cheeks flushed with redness which arose from the foreign stimulation, he gasped, being grabbed by the head suddenly. “Jonathan?” Jack loosened his grip as he recognised the boy by his soft whimper, knowing that it was not anyone else but the scrawny boy, yet still confused by the intimate touch. The boy was wide awake, deep brown eyes glaring at him waiting for an explanation. Jonathan could not move away, being shaken deep down from his heart, he looked back in those eyes with his light coloured ones, then leaning in again, stealing another mouthful of breath from the other boy.

All this time Jack remained still, not even raising an eyebrow, as if he was completely unamused. The indifference was as if a challenge, triggering the stubborn boy to try even harder; yet what for? He did not know, nor did he even think about the reason. It did not matter at that point of time, when something inside of him was burning furiously and not lacking fuel. He kissed him once again, pressing his lips then he figured to perhaps suck gently. Jack’s strong grip held him by the jaw, so tightly that it hurt, forcing his mouth to hang open despite his will. He saw the previously calm boy frown, in return, he lowered his eyelids, his gaze meeting Jack’s dark gaze in a suggestive manner. He thought Jack was going to snap, perhaps shove him away from his view, rejecting him in his own style; thus he did not expect the other boy to pull him down and slide his tongue in his mouth.  
By reflex he pushed against Jack’s chest, yet to be pulled back, being locked in that position by the hand which threw across his waist. He wanted to pull back, yet the electrifying sensations gave him shivers everywhere, he could not even hold back his moan as Jack broke the kiss to take a deep breath before further suffocating the pale boy and making him flush everywhere.

Jonathan was not as innocent as being embarrassed by a kiss, but then it was a first time that he experienced something that intense in a positive way. His hands were pulling onto Jack’s shirt, his body uncontrollably pressing itself closer to the strong torso, craving for the burning touch secretly. “Jack…” he called breathlessly, not having anymore words to say as Jack stopped for a second to look him in the eyes, just to see those light blue eyes steamed with moisture and those opened pleading lips, he grunted and held the skinny boy by the shoulders, changing their position and pressing him on the mattress beneath them.

“What are you doing?” he asked, holding back his desires just to clarify the situation, suppressing his rage as those blue eyes seemed to be soulless again, not knowing what he was starting. Jonathan held his breath, trying his best not to show his nervousness, not avoiding eye contact at all. “You don’t like it,” he avoided answering the question that he was afraid to think about, for that moment he did not want his intellect to come up with the only conclusion which would hit him hard, taking all the light and merry feelings from him and leaving him in the cold misery; so he spoke, half asking, half provoking. He somehow knew that would irritate Jack, he knew his nonchalant attitude was always infuriating.

As expected, Jack cursed and got up, leaving the place and getting outside, “Fuck, I need air.” Jonathan laid there, eyes still staring up, yet now there were no warm gaze but the pale ceiling in front of him. He merely hoped that Jack was truly mad, but not running away because he saw the hesitation in Jonathan’s eyes.


	2. Second Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You only ever let one person in.

Can anyone ever love me? Jonathan looked over the room, his gaze meeting the other boy’s gaze in midair, he himself tilted his head awkwardedly just to avoid his eyes which made him fluster. He could not help but hide his gaze, hoping that the other boy could not catch the traces of his guilt. He could barely calm himself from the uprising heat; the more he thought about it, the more intense it became.

The last time they were in the same room, Jonathan took the initiative to kiss Jack, then managing to have the boy kiss him back just before infuriating him and causing him to leave the room in the middle of the night. He came back, perhaps half an hour later, just to see Jonathan curled up on his side of the bed, seemingly asleep. But Jack knew the scrawny boy must be wide awake as his rhythm of breathing was so controlled and obviously held back. Jonathan stayed still, eyes wide open, staring into the empty side of the room, hoping the night would swallow him in the darkness then and there.

Then they merely acted as nothing ever happened, they still talked, still kept an eye on each other, trying to stay safe; but they kept a vague distance, a distance which Jonathan was very aware of. He did not regret his actions, for the touch was great, he would not lie. He had been thinking of it, some nights even did he dream about it; it had been on his mind for so long, that it was becoming obvious as he stared at Jack every single time he saw him.This day Jack appeared, again, with mysterious bruises on his face, Jonathan did not let him get away with it this time, now that he knew the stories behind every scar and bruise. He merely gave Jack a glance as he walked pass him entering the classroom, he shivered as the other boy touched his shoulder, feeling blood rushing to his head. He was pathetically hoping for the touch for too long, he could not hide the redness at all. He heard people hissing and laughing, probably having seen that slight eye contaction and subtle action of theirs. Irritated, he glared at those who were gossiping the loudest, then figuring it were Dean and his gang - always them, always these pathetic ones. One of those boys were staring at him, unlike the others who could not stop laughing, he was merely staring.

So after class, they met at Jonathan’s secret little room, both not talking except saying a brief an awkward hello. Perhaps Jack did speak other than that, trying to break the awkwardness between them; but then Jonathan was so distracted by his shifting gaze, he barely did catch the words but replied with a soft hum.Having prepared the cleaning materials, Jonathan brought with him the tray with all the things he needed and approached the boy, who now sat on one of the desks, staring as Jonathan came closer and closed. The cotton ball gently pressed on the bruises and Jack winced, the soft cursing made Jonathan grin. Then he felt the heat in Jack’s eyes, burning wildly as he looked in his light blue ones. He grinned all the same, pursing his lips and continuing the cleaning.

“All done.” Tossing the last piece of cotton ball in the tray, Jonathan grinned, quite happy with the warm breath they were exchanging in that distance. Jack’s eyes lowered merely seconds before taking those red lips with his mouth, his hand cupping the pale boy’s face to deepen the kiss. Startled and hypnotised, Jonathan moaned softly into the kiss, his hands resting on the muscular arms of the other boy.Oddly, Jack pulled back, his gaze still filled with desire and both of them still only an inch away from lips meeting again. Jonathan had an impulse to take the risk, to push it further; then he started unbuttonning his shirt, showing his ivory torso to the other boy, never breaking the eye contact.


	3. Drinnen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You only ever let one person in.

Jonathan had never felt more electrified before, not ever had he felt the mere pleasure running all over his body, not ever had he heard his heart beating so loud. “Oh, Jack,” he should be embarrassed by the sounds he was making, but then his voice seemed no longer to be in his control as the other boy kissed and bit him on the neck, sending shivers down his spine. He felt weak on his feet, melting he leant against the touch and grip which kept him from falling, his arms wrapped around the waist of the other, enjoying the touch of flesh and heat.

Then Jack got off the bench, his torso causing more intense friction with the frail body of the skinny boy’s, then he took off his shirt too, so their flesh met and the fire spreaded even more furiously. Jonathan was light as if he had nothing on his skeleton but feathers and perhaps the clouds from the sky. Jonathan was sure a human, but Jack always had a feeling that he was actually a phantom, a ghostly existence. It merely took Jack one arm to wrap him by the waist and lift him up, swiftly turning around and placing the scrawny boy on the bench where he previously sat. He hummed before opening his mouth just to kiss the boy until he gasped breathlessly for air, shivering with pleasure as their tongues tangled, pleased and teased each other.

“You are already having a erection, hm?” As Jack’s body pressed against Jonathan, he felt the buldging between those legs which now were locked at his waist, pulling them close together. Jonathan hissed, holding onto Jack’s neck he bit his ear and started teasing with his tongue and teeth, softly he mumbled in his ear, “Don’t you?” With one hand pulling and running through Jack’s hair, whimpers filling in the gaps in his short speech, his other hand tracing down to slip beneath the fabric below Jack’s stomach, fingers feeling the intense heat there within. Jack growled as he nuzzled into Jonathan’s neck, breathing in the scent which belonged to the boy, he shifted closer just to allow the hand brush against his part even more.

“You have no idea what you are starting…” He said dangerously as he pulled back to look Jonathan in the eyes, his hand sliding down along the spine into the the trousers from behind, smirking as the boy flinched at his touch.


	4. Drinnen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You only ever let one person in.

Being an isolated child did not mean Jonathan had no sense of what people do when two get close and consumed with passion. He could not certainly say that what was now going on between him and Jack was something related to the affectionate side, yet nor could he deny the obvious primitive attraction he had for the other boy. It was an instinct, by which his body spontaneously reacted as they touched. He had no sense of shame, or one could put it this way, that bodily pleasure was to him nothing to be ashamed of, so apart from the surprise of the way he sounded as he moaned, he did not intend to hold back his expressions at all.

He arched back as Jack’s hand went deeper, pressure on his fingertips making him whimper as if he were an instrument entirely succumbed to its musician’s command, while he held on tight to Jack’s neck, his cheek brushing against the other boy’s cheek affectionately. His other hand did not lay still. Carefully he unbuttoned those trousers which held the desire back all this time, rubbing softly against the soft layer of fabric and feeling the hardening sensation in his palm, he bit his lip to hold back his gasp.

The last sense of rationality pulling him back from the overwhelming heat consuming him, he wondered what this would do to their ambiguous relationship. Would they remain as friends? Would they feel any less comfortable and secure when they share a room? “Ah,” then he was forced to stop thinking as Jack lowered his head to nip the soft skin on his chest, biting down his lip, all but mortified by the sharp pleasure which made him whine in such a promiscuous fashion.

There were always beasts within their unstable souls, constantly recklessly tackling the bars of the mental cage in their souls trying to make a break through. For years these beasts were locked up and not being able to have it their ways, stronger and more determined they grew while the bars withered day by day. The part taking of them two in each others’ lives were merely fueling their beasts by letting them feed on the pain and sorrow the other gone through, the purpose of living had never been firmer and brighter after their unspoken shared inclusion of the other in their own lives. The bars which had been controlling them from being astray simply dissolved into their strange devotion, letting the strong fierce beasts out to show the world their true colours.

The sense of weird security nourished their feelings as they spent more and more time each other; every time they throw a glance at each other, they felt more complete than ever; every time their gaze rested on somewhere else, there emerged an undeniable disappointment. They might not want to admit but their bodies did surely crave each other, or else boys like them would not just hook up and make out. Their lust was suppressed for so long, now that it was unleashed, there was no stopping before it was satisfied.


	5. Drinnen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You only ever let one person in.

It was nothing like one of those dreams in which either of them had dreamt of holding the other naked; those dreams were incomparable to the reality. Those dreams were nice, all filled with light and fuzzy feelings, every touch of skin provided them with peaceful softness which lingered all night long. Yet the feelings were illusions, they disappear at the very moment their eyes shot open. Then they would feel so empty that it hurt, so empty that it seemed like nothing could settle the thirst.

“Who knew you could make sounds like that, Jonathan?” Leaving love bites here and there, Jack was conscious of his male pride marking the boy as his own, the desire to own and to corrupt was building heavily and suffocating him. Jonathan chuckled before moaning again, his panting interrupting his own sentence as he tried to maintain his attitude, “Now you know, don’t you?” “Sassy doctor-wanna-be… Now take off your pants for me.” The request made Jonathan fluster yet gladly he accepted the suggestion, though pouting a bit as Jack pulled away his hand which was pleasuring him the second before. Grunting and narrowing his gaze, Jonathan slowly pulled away his hand from Jack’s arousal and reached his own waist, sliding down to the edge of his trousers and then unbuttoning himself.

Jack lifted his eyes with a smirk, leaning closer and leaving soft kisses on his forehead, so gentle and tender that it made the boy flush, turning his head truly shying away from him. “Go on, don’t stop.” Jack chuckled as he guided the boy’s face back to facing him, grinning widely as he planted another kiss on those red lips before pulling back again, waiting for the boy to fully undress himself. His eyes were greedily locked upon those thighs as Jonathan finally pulled down his trousers, carefully arching his body the trousers slid off his hips, slowly exposing the milky white skin underneath. He was not even shy, not before the soft kiss which left Jonathan with even more intense heat than the previous ones. Then he had to bite his lip hard, his smirk nearly faded from his mouth as he lifted his legs and dropped the trousers on the floor.

Smirking and all turned on by the intriguing gaze of the boy in front of him; again he lifted him up with one hand on the waist, laughing softly as the boy co-operatively locked his legs around Jack’s waist. “Hmmm…” Humming softly as he moved, one of his hands gently drawing circles as it touched those thighs, Jack lifted his head to kiss Jonathan again, easing the boy’s nerves without words. They were still kissing as they ended up laying on the mattress, soft moaning between their tongues and lips, then getting louder as Jack slid his tongue from Jonathan’s throat down to his chest, briefly circling and kissing those sensitive nipples and then to the belly, where the scar was so obviously.

Jack could not help but wince at the sight of it; he could still remember how his heart ached the first time Jonathan told him about the origin of this horrible scar. He kissed it repeatedly, caressing as if he was trying to heal it and make it disappear, then he felt a hand tenderly running through his hair. “It’s fine, Jack,” he lifted his eyes to meet the boy’s gaze, seeing the soft grin on his lips, “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” He knew that a part of him was melting, but then he did not mind at all. He moved up to kiss the boy on the lips passionately and almost rough, he spread those legs aside and pressed himself against the burning desire in between, mumbling, “I’ll make you forget everything but the screaming of my name. You hear me?”

Jonathan whimpered yet he still pulled up a smirk; no matter how dangerous Jack’s tone sounded, all the boy could hear was the tenderness behind all his roughness and burning lust, that alone made him feel like he had a meaning to the boy. “Oh, Jack.” His hands were all over Jack’s body once more, tugging at the trousers and hinting the other boy to take them off as well with his lustful gaze.


	6. Drinnen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You only ever let one person in.

Jack’s desire was burning so bad yet being hindered by the clothing which wrapped so tightly around his hips, the unbuttoning only eased the annoyance for a bit. “You want me to get naked too? Do it yourself.” Smirking as he leant closer and brushed his lips over those of the skinny boy’s, Jack loved the tension too much to just give Jonathan what he asked for as he demanded it. Pouting, Jonathan was not the easy kind either. Perhaps was he spoilt by this very attractive boy on top of him, or perhaps they spoilt each other all the same.

“No,” breathlessly he arched his back just to cause friction between their intimate parts, softly and intentionally purring with an eye kept open, peeking at Jack, “I can wait. Come on, put on a show for me.” Grinning at each other, they were clearly enjoying the teasing and the shifting of power, they leant towards each other while opening their lips in a tempting manner, yet not letting the kiss be done. Jonathan chuckled as he pulled back and avoided the kiss, Jack growled jokingly as his lips landed on Jonathan’s pale neck and he started biting and kissing it, making the boy moan once again.

“You are spoilt, you know?” The word was quite ironic, as for them two, being abused by their close relatives for all their lives; but then they managed to meet each other in this wicked high school. None of them had thought of this to happen; it seemed surreal even now as they stared into the other’s contrasting coloured eyes. “Please?” Jonathan’s hand slid up and down along the curves of Jack’s built chest, his eyelashes giving the other boy butterfly kisses as he nuzzled his face.

It was really becoming one of Jack’s weaknesses, if it were not one already, the begging of Jonathan. Knowing that finally one of them would soon give up just to get a closer touch, Jack decided he would be the one this time and let Jonathan pay later. Jack stood up, looking down at the boy who was now grinning widely and biting his lip hoping that it would now show and Jack grinned as well. He dramatically lifted his hand up high, which made Jonathan laugh, then letting it slowly dive along his chest and then grabbing his trousers, taking them off and throwing them aside swiftly as he could not wait to get back there and kiss the other boy.

The kissing silenced the joyful chuckles of the two boys, leaving them with the rising temperature of their bodies. Soon they were sweating all over, gasping for air yet also yearning for more intense and intimate contact, not being able to leave each other’s lips without a lustful moan. Jonathan held Jack tightly around the neck, his hand grabbing those locks that he adored so much, and then he whimpered as Jack suddenly pulled off his briefs and took him in the hand – all in a split second it was cold and then hot.

Jonathan tried his best to contain himself while his arms threw around Jack’s neck tightly; drawing himself closer to the boy so he would not twitch that much at the electrifying touch. Liking the sounds that Jonathan was making, Jack chuckled as the boy shuddered at his pleasing action, “I’m waiting, Jonathan.” As Jonathan lifted his now watery blue eyes to look at Jack, his hand was guided down to the heated center of lust, there the touch of pubic hair and the hard flesh made him consumed with desire even more.


	7. Drinnen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You only ever let one person in.

Jonathan never imagined himself to be able to be so close to another human being without hurting. It was so much more than not hurting; he felt good. He felt right. He simply could not recall any other situation that he had ever felt right. Their skin and sweat were mixing in with each others, the panting and moaning filling their ears and turning them on and on. It felt so good that he almost were so fragile that an unintended soft touch would break him into pieces if it reached his defenses; secretly he wished someone to reach them so he could take a break from trying to be tough all this time; somehow he wished for the someone to be Jack.

“Am I doing it right?” He asked breathlessly with his lips pressed against Jack’s, his voice trembling at the rhythm of the rubbing on his sensitive part. Jack grinned and chuckled lowly, then he hummed teasingly, “Well, not bad. It feels right.” Of course he knew how the proud boy would react; of course the boy knew that Jack knew. Gathering his strength and pushing the other boy to sit up, he climbed on top of the boy and sat down, slowly moving his waist towards the fine body and letting their desires meet. The friction was overwhelming, proven by their synchronised moan. “Oh, holy shit…” Jack exclaimed as he breathed in the fascinating aroma in Jonathan’s neck, his lower body was aching in anticipation, seeking release into the tempting body in front of him.

“Always preferring the rough way, hm?” The change of position was actually welcomed; not that there would exist a position of becoming one that Jack would not be fond of, given that it was with Jonathan. The flourishing sentiments were too strong to deny; the closer they got, the greater were the sentiments. Yet both knew it would not be easy for them to speak of it; they were far too broken to just speak of those three words as if the world would be sweet and lovely as the sun came up the other day.

“Take me,” whispered Jonathan while he constantly adjusted his position to allow Jack’s enterance; his whining plead indeed triggered the other boy to attempt a thrust, yet not quite entering smoothly. “Are you sure you are ready, darling?” Sweet talking used to be a way of teasing, but then as they were clinging to each other so affectionately, they could not tell if the two syllables conveyed any other meaning or if they were merely a tease. “Yes I am,” after the temporary silence in which they stared into each other’s eyes, just staring and no other action, Jonathan took a deep breath and replied, “The more it hurts, the better. So I will never forget this.”

His statement was so soft yet so hard it hit Jack; grabbing the boy by his hips roughly causing him to almost scream as Jack rubbed and fingered at the entrance, he growled, “Don’t you dare forget this.” Jack did not mean to threatening the boy at all, yet the mere idea of Jonathan forgetting this or even forgetting Jack entirely enraged him, even that he knew by heart Jonathan never meant it that way. He pushed his fingers inside, forcing the frail boy to welcome him in; but once he was in, Jonathan could not help but pant heavily and shudder, resting his face into Jack’s shoulder and holding back his loud moans.


	8. Drinnen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You only ever let one person in.

For boys at their age, casual sex probably was not such a big deal. Lust needs to be settled before it goes wrong, some would say. The more luxurious a life these boys lead, the more corrupted their souls became. It was hard to convince them otherwise; after all, it was just sex.

The two boys never did peek into other’s private life unless the other shared voluntarily, neither did they expect the other to actually have one to share. Jack could have anyone succumb to his control, Jonathan once joked. It was true to the scrawny boy, probably true to many young girls as well; Jack was radiating charisma wherever he went. Jonathan giggled at the thought of Jack being surrounded by a bunch of desperate girls, temporarily forgetting that he was now the one who was clinging to the boy, both hands pulling those locks and moaning loudly.

“What?” Jack bit his ear as a ‘penalty’ of him being distracted, at the same time he added more fingers so to help the boy relax more. “Nothing,” the familiar smug smirk crept on Jonathan’s lips as he lowered his head to nip on Jack’s lips, gently and deliberately devouring each sensation it brought to him. Starting to get used to having a part of Jack inside of him, Jonathan moved his hips to cause friction as well as to further seduce the other boy. Jack chuckled as he opened his mouth and let his teeth brush across Jonathan’s soft lips, he spoke while biting down, “Make me want it.”

“Come on,” getting impatient of Jack’s constant procrastination, Jonathan reached one hand backwards as the other hand hooked on Jack’s neck, feeling secure as Jack held him firmly by the waist so he would not fall, “I’ll let you all the way in.” Softly touching the hardened flesh, Jonathan lead its way towards his body, the heat getting intolerable and seemed like it would catch fire any second. He pushed the tip into himself as Jack slowly withdrew his fingers, their moaning synchronising into one while they pulled each other closer.

“Oh dear god,” Jonathan mewled against Jack’s ear as he felt the length of the boy gradually pushing in, the sensations were overwhelming and crushing his mind, all in a sudden his eyes were full of moisture which were certainly of joy. Yet the pain was also dominant as he tried to rest himself upon the whole of Jack, the tearing of soft flesh sending him shivers up from the spine to his neck, causing him to tilt his head up. Jack left out a rough deep moan and gnawed at the frail boy’s clavicle, leaving more red marks of his. He started to thrust despite the slight shivers of the skinny body, every thrust bringing him further deeper inside; the deeper he got, the hotter it was.

The pressure was sucking him in. He could hear and feel every heavy pant of Jonathan as they were now pratically as one. Then he heard faint sniffing sounds next to him where Jonathan buried his face in; something dripping from the boy’s face onto his shoulders. “Jonathan?” For a moment he stopped, softly he called the other boy to check if everything was alright, then the boy shook his head with another small sniff, still not lifting his head up as he mumbled in a dry voice, “I’m fine, really…” There was a crack in his voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it and it was not possible for Jack not to hear it.

Jack felt his mouth go dry. He felt like he should say something to prove something to the boy; but then, what did he have to prove? How could he tell him anything when he was not sure if that part of him still existed or not himself? “Jon-” “No, don’t say anything,” almost as if he was a telepath, Jonathan pulled back to look into those dark eyes and stopping the stronger boy from saying anything further, “I know, Jack. I know.” When it came to issues of the heart, Jonathan always had his advantage; there was nothing that Jack could do but to accept those words, thankful yet at the same time feeling guilty for the boy who had to comfort him otherwise.

He pinned the boy on the mattress and pulled his slim legs up, resting them on his shoulders as he now rested his own weight on top of him, his gaze burning and peircing as he looked into those watery blue ones. Jonathan ran his fingers into Jack’s sweaty hair and pulled them passionately at every thrust, always leaving a gap between his closing eyes to peek at Jack’s expression. His palm rested on the boy’s cheek and the other opened his eyes, speechlessly they stared into each others eyes without slowing down their pace, all the words unspoke yet understood.

All the kisses and caressing left them with a soothing warm feeling, and the intimacy they shared could never be undone. It would remain in their lives, the one time they shared each other’s heartbeat and heat. There would not be anymore room to let anyone else inside, not after each other.


End file.
